Isis Blaine
Isis Adria Blaine (born December 8th, 1983) is a fictional character in the Last Resort Harry Potter RPG Series, role-played by Jen. Her character originated from the history of her brother character, Adrian Blaine, and Jen assumed the duty of role-playing her. She is currently a citizen under the Williams Regime, and works as a barmaid at the Three Broomsticks. She is one of the Blaine Octuplets. Character Description Isis has brown hair, kept long and usually worn down past her shoulders. Her eyes are hazel, she stands at 5'5" and weighs approximately 130 lbs. Isis has no major scars aside from a few random scratches here and there. She does, however, have a birthmark near the inside of her elbow that makes no particular shape. It's not overly dark but not exactly as light as she wishes it could be either. If one looks closely enough, she does have light freckles along the bridge of her nose. Personality Growing up, Isis tended to be the more "mothering" type, which led to a bit of a problem for her and some hatred from certain siblings as she tended to be a tattle-tale when someone would not listen to her when they were doing something she knew they weren't supposed to be doing. However, there were a few that she favored due to compliance or the fact that they gave her attention, and they gained a bit of favoritism, their stunts overlooked. At heart, Isis craves attention and time from those she considers her friends. Without it, she could feel alone in a sea of people. Because of this, she can be a little bit of a people pleaser, choosing the popular train of thought regardless of how she may truly feel on the matter. She considers it just further manifestation of the loyalty she feels towards those who have been there for her more than her parents and even some of her siblings, though it truly is more of her way to ensure she keeps the peace and doesn't test the waters so to speak. Her people pleasing nature has caused problems on occasion. After all, what happens when one has two good friends with differing opinions on the same matter? Does she side with one and forsake the other, stay out of it, or pretend to have a different belief depending upon which friend she was with? Isis appears a perfectly happy person at heart (some might even describe her as bouncy or hyper), though she also has the tendency to be a little haughty and needy at times, especially when miffed about something or having lost a person she values. Something has to hide her confusion and pain, then, right? However, the haughtiness does happen more around her siblings than anything else. Because of how she was during childhood, she's not entirely close to all of them, and she refuses to be the one who makes the first step to seek amends. However, around those siblings with whom she is closest, she is playful, kind, and far less stubborn, and despite any animosity between her and a few of them, she is willing to look past that if they are in trouble. She is fiercely loyal to them, for she does care for and love them even if she's not always good at showing it. Her most common mask around others is her politeness and kindness. While she does feel this way towards some, she does fake it around certain people due to her lack of desire for conflict. Life is far too short to spend it worrying about such matters, and she realizes this, but it's ingrained in her nature now, and there is no turning back. In the academic world, she is a good student by appearance and does her best to pay attention in class as one would expect. After all, she does like to be by the books around authority. However, she has issues retaining information at times. Her mind is almost always racing, and at times classes are far too overwhelmingly boring to avoid daydreaming. Therefore, if she can get away with it, she has been known to last minute copy answers from friends' homework. History Born one of eight octuplets to Adonis and Calliope, the last surviving descendants of the pureblood Blaine family, Isis' life was never to be considered "normal." After all, how could growing up with nannies and distant parents as well as so many siblings ever lend itself towards an average, modest existence? Certainly, she was never lacking in any material possession, but it was the more emotional aspects of affection and time that she did lack. When she was a child, the girl liked to fancy her parents' gifts were proof they did love them all despite their distance, but as she grew to pre-adolescence she couldn't accept that excuse any longer, so it became guilt that drove them, right? A sign that they cared. Even a little! However, as she matured, she realized there was no possible connection between them, and the shattering of this fairytale image she had spun in her head of their being special government agents or doing other important work devastated her. If her parents wouldn't love her despite how much she'd tried to help or gain their attention, who would? But, we're getting ahead of ourselves now, aren't we? It was shortly before their eleventh birthday that the octuplets received their Hogwarts letter, and naturally, everyone had their own reaction to the idea. Despite any hope she still held towards her parents coming around, she looked at this as freedom. Parties were boring things, after all. What was there for a ten-year-old to do besides sit in a room with other children and nannies, too dolled up to be able to play properly? Hogwarts was an escape and a new adventure, and she was excited. She was promptly provided with the things she needed and her wand, and she spent much of the rest of that summer making sure no one was breaking the rules and using their wands because "they could hurt themselves." Upon arrival, Isis felt just as clueless and lost as any other first years, but as soon as she was sorted into Hufflepuff, her face brightened up, though she blushed at the cheers from the table she was to walk towards. She spent much time getting to know the castle and meet people after arriving, and her first year, classes were hardly a priority at all. That came with age, though her habit of daydreaming stuck around, a perfected guise of paying attention pasted on her face. Only the lack of note taking or the surprise and questions of what was going on when students started to move around gave her away. Around her third year, Isis decided to join the Quidditch team, gaining the seeker position with ease. Growing up in such a large family was bound to make her good on a broom for sake of survival if nothing else, right? It didn't take long before trips home for the holiday became a chore, especially once she gave up on her parents. She constantly found her heart and mind still at Hogwarts with whichever friends were still there. However, two years ago, she found herself willingly running home for the winter holiday after the Death Eaters attacked. Those were the scariest moments of Isis' life, and she never wants to relive them. She was rather glad to have time at home for the following semester, and it was difficult to return to Hogwarts upon its reopening the following school year. A lot had changed. Many of her friends were gone to death or the new institution of the "no muggle-borns" policy, and to Isis the world had not become any safer or better. "Terrorists" were attacking random wizarding cities. What if Hogsmeade was on their list? However, this fear has calmed as they took over. They wanted people alive, right? They wouldn't attack them as long as they weren't speaking against them, right? Well, thus far Isis' theory has proven true. She can only hope it continues to be, especially now as she ventures out into the real world from the semi-sheltered world of Hogwarts. Category:Characters Category:Non-canons Category:Blaine Octuplets